The present invention relates to Permanent Magnet Synchronous Motor (PMSM) controllers and more particularly to measurement of motor parameters by a motor controller and adaptation of the controller to the sensed motor parameters.
Motor drives are presently used in a vast range of applications such as fans, pumps, compressors, washing machines, and etc. In such applications motor drives are required to have high efficiency, low noise and robust, stable operation.
It would be very useful to have a circuit that can work with different motors and be able to adapt to parameters of the presently connected motor.